The Fairest Princess
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: When Audrey made that remark about Evie no longer having royal status, Mal and Ben set out to prove her wrong. Malvie
1. Audrey's Remark

**_I do not, in any way shape or form, own Disney's Descendants nor its characters/settings._**

 ** _Alright, this takes place during the movie, after Audrey remarks on Evie not being a princess. Enjoy Alligators!_**

* * *

Mal noticed something was wrong the moment they began settling into their new room. She could feel the negative aura pouring from her best friend and, at this level, it was obvious Evie was trying not to cry. Mal briefly wondered how she was able to sense the aura of another person, but then realized that she had no idea what magic power she possessed since she had lived her whole life without it. This must have been part of it, probably so that her mother could sense the fear she seemed to feed off of.

Magic was free and uninhibited in Auradon, something that the Isle of the Lost didn't have. The villains weren't even allowed limited magic; all of their power had been taken away by King Beau and Queen Belle with the help of the Fairy Godmother. Mal felt a strange tugging sensation in her fingertips thinking about all of the magic that wand held. It was nothing compared to what her mother had and probably what she herself possessed, but it was still very powerful. Mal wanted it for herself, but she knew how her mother would react to her voicing something like that and their latest stare-down had given her a small headache.

Back on the subject of Evie's aura and drastically declined mood, Mal straightened from where she had been about to unpack and moved to stand near Evie's bed, hands on her hips expectantly. "What's up, Mal?" the blunette attempted to sound composed as her mother had taught her to in situations like these, but Mal had the hearing of a dragon and could detect the sadness in her undertone.

"That is what I would like to ask you, E." the fairy responded. "Tell me what's up."

There was a long pause as Mal watched Evie attempt to defy the order. As the self-elected leader of their group, being the most powerful, Mal usually didn't have to demand anything of her friends as they were so attentive to her signals now, especially Evie, that they almost immediately knew what she wanted without asking. If she ever did have to say something, their names and a quick gesture were usually all that was needed with perhaps a few words of elaboration here or there. Because of this, Mal knew that this silence was not going to last very long. Evie would tell her what was up.

Finally, Evie took a deep breath and turned fully to face her leader. Mal took notice of the coating covering her friend's eyes, but knew that none of them ever actually cried. Evie didn't cry because it would smudge her makeup and ruin her complexion. If not for that, Mal knew those tears would fall without hesitation. It made her blood boil for reasons she knew, but refused to ever acknowledge.

"What's wrong, Evie?" Mal demanded, her eyes leaving no room for lying or beating around the bush. They didn't have time to be hindered by memories of the Isle or missing their parents. They had a mission to focus on, after all.

Evie lowered her head for a moment before asking in a small voice, "Am I really not a Princess, Mal?"

Mal's eyes widened, realizing that this had to do with what that prick, Audrey, had said earlier. Her lip curled at the mere thought of the pink-covered priss. _Sleeping Beauty's daughter._ Mal snorted for a moment before realizing that Evie was still waiting for her anxiously.

"Hey, E, don't think about what the snob said." Mal told her calmly, stroking her hair from her face and brushing it behind her shoulders. "Besides, once we get that wand and break our parents out of the barrier, no one will be able to say you aren't royalty. _She_ on the other hand may need to watch out for me."

"So I'm still a princess?" the blunette said hopefully.

"You'll always be a princess, Evie." Mal smirked, crossing her arms.

"Promise?" Grey eyes gazed into brown and Mal's smirk deepened.

"Promise. No matter where we are, you're always going to be the little princess."

"Guarded by the big mean dragon." Evie giggled.

"Got that right!" the purplette agreed. "The meanest dragon around. Now come on, I need to unpack. I want to sketch a new design for this room."

"I think it looks nice…" Evie murmured. "I could do with less pink, but otherwise…"

"That's because you're a princess." Mal snorted. "I'll leave the canopies, how's that?"

"Deal!"

Mal inwardly patted herself on the back for lifting Evie's mood as quickly as she had, knowing her best friend was always uncertain of how she was seen in comparison to her mother. While Mal had no qualms with being just like her mom, Evie had more dreams than just a prince in a castle, she was simply terrified of voicing such in case she never got the happy ending she longed for. If all went according to Mal's plan, she would have that wand for her mother and she would be able to make all of Evie's dreams come true.

The first step to making her little princess happy… was that wand.

* * *

 ** _There's the first chapter. Mal doesn't love Evie. She can't. Evil doesn't love. And Mal is bad to the bone. Or is she?_**


	2. Not Again

**_Here's the next part. The Isle kids have chosen good and Evie and Mal are free to be in a relationship! Audrey's still a bitch, though. Enjoy, my alligators!_**

* * *

With the coronation over and Maleficent's latest defeat done with, the kingdom seemed to return to itself quickly. The villain kids found that most of the people in the kingdom were far more accepting of them now after having seen what they did at the coronation. Mal broke up with Ben, explaining that she didn't want to lead him on. Soon after, he began dating both Jay and Carlos, much to the surprise of, well, _everyone_. Following that, Mal asked Evie on a date and now the group went on frequent double-dates with one another.

Things were finally settled down at Auradon Prep now that the villain kids had chosen good over evil. They still caused a bit of mischief, Mal refused to give up graffiti and Jay still enjoyed swiping things, but for the most part, they were adapting pretty well to this new lifestyle. That being said, there were still days that they ended up falling back on their roots. Today was one of those days.

"Mal, you realize you could get detention for that."

The villain kids were walking back from lunch with Ben and Audrey. Mal had just finished punching Chad in the nose for attempting to continue the façade of Evie cheating to get good grades in her classes. Jay had also wanted to jump in, but a spoken word from the purplette had him grumpily concede that a punch to the nose was enough for now. The last thing any of them wanted was more than one of them to end up in detention. Ben was still trying to contain his laughter as he threw an arm around Carlos' waist.

"I don't much care." The fairy replied to Ben as she continued chewing the bowl of fruit she had taken with her. "Besides, it was a minor bruise. He'll get over it in, like, five minutes."

"Mal, I don't want you getting in trouble because of Chad." Evie pouted.

"Well, I couldn't just let him get away with insulting you like that." Mal shrugged, biting into a strawberry. "I have to protect my princess."

"I'm always your princess, Mal." Evie giggled, bumping her shoulder against her girlfriend's.

"Yes, well, now that you're dating Mal, it's highly unlikely you'll ever be a _real_ Princess."

Audrey snickered at the end of the statement, watching Evie's face crumble. Ben noticed the snarl that suddenly curled Mal's lips as Evie turned on her heel and rushed away, Carlos and Jay on her heels. The fact that Mal did not follow was a bad sign for the newly crowned king and he quickly stepped in front of Audrey as the purplette stalked closer.

"Mal, don't do something you'll regret." He warned.

"Shut up and move, Ben." Mal ordered, her hands shaking as she tried to repress the magic threatening to flow out of them. She could feel the magic crackling in the air around them anyway, but the magic in her hands was far more dangerous.

"Mal, think about this first." Ben pleaded.

"Yeah, it's not like I lied." Audrey added from the safety of Ben's shoulder. "She's not-."

"Shut up!" Mal snapped at her, her eyes beginning to glow brightly with her magic and the enraged dragon within her.

"You're so touchy! She won't be a Princess unless she marries-."

"Look, I don't care _what_ quarrel you have between my family and yours." Mal snarled, cutting off the pink-clad girl once more. Ben continued to stand between them so that nothing bad happened, but Mal's eyes still glowed fiercely. "You can say whatever you want about my mom and about me. But whether her mom has royal status here or not, Evie is and will _always_ remain a Princess. That's not up to anyone to decide except her."

"It's not like you can do anything to stop me!" Audrey huffed. "One wrong move and you'll be right back on that stinky, smelly island! And you can take your tiny mom with you!"

"And it would all be worth it if it meant ruining _everything_ you hold dear." Mal retorted, her eyes glowing brighter. "Say what you want about Jay, about Carlos and about me. We're fair game. Evie is off-limits, _Princess._ One _wrong move_ and I'll be heading back to that island while you wallow in the crumbles of your life."

"Mal, please don't take what Audrey says to heart." Ben pleaded.

"No, Ben." Mal told him, eyes switching to him instantly, neither of them missing the way Audrey let out a breath of relief. "I'm not my mother and this pink priss needs to realize that. I don't really care about world domination or revenge, but I protect what I love and Evie would be worth every second I spend back on that Isle."

"I know that, but are you sure you're okay being there without her?" Ben murmured.

Mal ran a hand through her hair before shaking her head and saying, "No, but Evie deserves the best life. And now that we're off that island, I've made it my job to give it to her. My mom is gone now, Ben. I can finally do what I want and what I want is for Evie to be happy."

"Understood." Ben nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Then do what you need to in order for her to be happy, but remember that she's only going to be happiest with you."

Mal grinned and took his hand in a shake. "You got it, Ben. Thank you." She shot a glare over his shoulder and huffed in irritation.

This did not escape the new king's gaze and he cleared his throat. "You know, Mal. Since I'm king, I could actually reinstate Evie's royal status if that will make her feel better."

"WHAT?" Both women looked at him incredulously, Mal barely containing a grin as Audrey openly stared at her friend in horror.

"Really?" the purplette beamed up at him.

"Yeah." The lighter brunette shrugged. "I mean, you want her to be at her happiest and, as your best friend, it is my duty to make sure I can help as much as possible. Her royalty should be reinstated by the end of the week, castle and fortune included."

"Ben, you can't be serious!" Audrey gasped.

"Why can't I be?" Ben asked in mock-confusion. "If I wanted, I could make Mal a princess too, and Jay and Carlos princes. However, I doubt those two would be up for being royalty and Mal, well, since she's going to be with Evie, she might as well already be a princess."

"I am not vain, obnoxious or prissy enough to be a princess." Mal snickered. "But I'll be sure to pass the news on to E." Her gaze softened as she looked up at her ex and lifted a fist. Ben bumped his wrist against hers and Mal grinned. "Thanks, Ben."

"No problem." Ben told her. "Now go. The others are probably having a hard time calming Evie down. Go give her the good news."

Mal nodded and shot a smug grin in Audrey's direction before turning on her heel and heading for the dorms. She knew that Carlos and Jay were cheering Evie up while she had been threatening Audrey, but she was unsure how much progress they could make. Coming to her dorm room, Mal slowly opened the door and was shocked to find Evie fast asleep in her bed. Jay glanced up and hurriedly knelt to the ground.

"Mal, hear us out." Carlos said quickly, doing the same.

"She was going to hurt herself if she kept ranting and screaming the way she had been." Jay added.

"We swear, we didn't do anything to her face." Carlos stated. "We know how Evie would be if she had a bruise."

"It was a quick knockout to the top of her head. She should wake up any minute, I swear." Jay was trying to remain calm, but Mal could see the subtle tremble to the way he was positioned.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Mal smiled down at her friends. "Thanks, guys. Now come into the hall with me. I have something to tell you."

"Oh man, you're not getting expelled, are you?" Carlos gasped, jumping to his feet.

"No, it's not that. Come on, so we don't wake up E."

The boys shared a glance before hurriedly following their leader out into the hallway, Carlos quietly shutting the door behind them. Mal walked a little ways down the hall and turned to the boys with a wide grin. "So, I have found out from Ben that Audrey can no longer tell Evie that she isn't a princess."

"How did he manage to pull that off?" Jay snorted skeptically. "Audrey's terrible at shutting up."

"According to His newly-crowned Majesty, Evie's royal status will be reinstated by the end of the week." Mal watched the shock play on her friends' faces before both of them broke into wide grins.

"Our boyfriend is top notch!" Carlos quietly whooped, bumping fists with Jay excitedly.

"I didn't even know he could do that!" Jay laughed, turning bright green eyes to Mal. "So he's seriously going to do it?"

"Yup." Mal smirked. "He said he wanted to help us make Evie the happiest possible as much as he could."

"He really wants all of us to be happy here." Carlos breathed, the revelation fully sinking in.

"Dude, new king man is… kinda great." Jay murmured, also understanding that Ben hadn't been lying to them when they had all first met. He really wanted them to have a good life in Auradon.

"Come on." Mal broke into their reverie. "I want to wait for E to wake up so we can tell her the good news."

All three headed back to the dorm room to find Evie sitting up in bed, head in her hands. Mal walked forward first, Jay and Carlos flanking her from behind. The blunette looked up at her best friends and tried to muster a smile, but more tears streaked her cheeks as she simply lowered her head again. Mal nodded to the boys and went to sit on the bed with her girlfriend while they pulled up chairs. Throwing an arm around the sobbing girl, Mal pulled Evie close.

"Hey, E, what's the matter?"

"I… I'm not a princess…" Evie sniffed dejectedly. "I'm never going to be a princess."

"What, that can't possibly be true!" Mal told her.

"Yeah, you're the fairest princess in the world!" Jay agreed.

"Not to mention the smartest." Carlos added.

"But I don't have any royal status here." Evie choked out.

An idea suddenly struck Mal and she shot Jay and Carlos a look to be silent as she stroked Evie's hair, giving the illusion that they had no response for that. After all, it was no fun to surprise your friend if you didn't put everything into it, right? Mal would have to have a few talks with Ben, but she was determined to make Evie finding out the best experience of her girlfriend's life.

* * *

 ** _There ya go!_**


	3. Hail, the Princess of Auradon

**_Last chapter. What do Mal, Jay and Carlos have planned? Hope you like it!_**

* * *

Through the rest of the week, Mal kept a close eye on Evie as she, Jay and Carlos met with Ben and King Beau to get everything set together to tell Evie that she would be reinstated into royalty. It was a long harrowing process as several people needed to be contacted and specifically told that they could not let even a peep leak to Evie. Not because she would find out, but because she could take it the wrong way and spiral into another fit.

When the big day finally arrived, Mal took extra measures to guide Evie anywhere but where the setup would be. Mal had made sure to mention the word princess early and, though she didn't like doing it, it had the desired effect. Evie's mood plummeted to the point that she didn't even bother paying attention to where she was going and simply allowed Mal to lead her around.

Dropping Evie off at the dorms after classes, Mal headed off to Ben to make sure everything was ready before motioning to Carlos and Jay. Striding back to the dorms, Mal peeked into her room to see Evie sitting on the bed and staring out the window at the sky. She nodded to her two friends and they slowly entered. Evie shot them a glance before turning her attention back to the cloudless sky. Mal moved over to the bed and took a seat beside her girlfriend.

"How's my little princess today?" Mal asked, rubbing Evie's back.

"I'm okay." Evie sighed. "Could you… not call me a princess for a while?"

"Why not, E?" the purplette inquired.

"I just… don't want to be reminded that I don't have the status anymore." Evie explained quietly. "No castle, no guards, no subjects to say hello to from my balcony every morning…" The blunette was so lost in her bittersweet daydream that she didn't see the sly grins slip onto her friends' lips.

"About that…" Mal hopped up and Jay and Carlos moved to her sides, grinning widely at their friend.

"W-what's going on?" Evie whispered, looking between her friends curiously.

"Do you trust us?" Mal smirked, holding out her hand.

Evie took it instantly and the trio led her out of the dorms and onto the lawn where Ben, Fairy Godmother, newscasters, the band and several of their other friends were waiting. Evie stared at them in confusion as Mal stopped in front of Ben and let go of her hand. While Mal, Jay and Carlos joined the group behind the king, Evie stared at him in even more puzzlement than before. Ben raised his hand to quiet the chatter around him and the band readied themselves to play.

Ben grinned and turned to Evie. "It is a wondrous day for Auradon." He began. "It is not often that the land gains new royalty, knights, squires or guards. Therefore, as King of Auradon, it is my greatest pleasure to announce Auradon's newest addition to the royal family. Evie, come forth."

The blunette stared at him in utter shock, slowly walking forward on trembling legs. Ben stepped aside to allow the Fairy Godmother forward and Evie felt her heart skip a beat. This… this was really happening. "Kneel to receive your crowning, Evie." Fairy Godmother instructed gently.

Carlos rushed up and placed a pillow on the sidewalk so that Evie didn't ruin her knees or her outfit before retreating back into the crowds. Evie knelt down and looked up at the Fairy Godmother. The cameras quickly angled to get a good shot of this and everyone was practically vibrating with excitement. Fairy Godmother lifted her wand, ready to give her blessing. Before she could, Mal stepped forward and cleared her throat. Everyone turned to her and the purplette held out her hand. Fairy Godmother slowly held out the wand and Mal quickly secured a strap to the handle, handing it back and looping the other end around the Fairy Godmother's wrist.

"You may commence." She stated, stepping back into the crowd.

Fairy Godmother turned to Evie and cleared her throat. "Do you, Evie, promise to rule whatever land you are given with a pure and kind heart, to uphold justice for your people and govern firmly but fairly?"

Happiness shimmered in the bright brown eyes as Evie replied, "I promise."

Fairy Godmother beamed down at her and Evie lowered her head. "Then with the power invested in me, I now announce you Princess Evie of Auradon." Jay came forward with a pillow holding a tiara and Ben stepped forward, gently lifting the tiara and placing it atop the crown braid Evie wore. "Rise." Fairy Godmother ordered. "Rise and greet the people." Evie slowly swept to her feet and Fairy Godmother called, "I give you our new royal, Princess Evie of Auradon!"

Cheers roared through the air as Evie fought to hold back tears of joy, the band playing an upbeat tune to accompany her crowning. After a few moments, Ben held up his hand again and it fell silent. Ben nodded to Fairy Godmother and cleared his throat. "As wonderful as this crowning is, no princess is safe without a knight to protect her, even in Auradon. Therefore, I would like to call forth Maleficent Junior, Jay and Carlos De Vil."

The trio stepped forward and all knelt in the same position, keeping Evie behind them. Ben motioned graciously to Fairy Godmother and she grinned. Turning to the three, she asked, "Do you, Jay, Carlos and Mal, promise to do all within your power to protect Princess Evie, to ensure her safety and wellbeing always, to assist her throughout her rule with the utmost care and vigilance?"

"I promise." The trio responded together, lifting their heads to look directly at Evie.

Fairy Godmother nodded and tapped each of their shoulders with her wand, officially knighting them. Evie's crest appeared on the chest of all of their clothing and they grinned as they stood, bowing quickly to Evie. The band started playing once more as the media attempted to get a good picture of the quartet together. When the band had finished, Evie turned to Mal happily and pulled her into a hug, squeezing tight.

"Thank you so much, Mal." She sniffed, tears of happiness streaking down her cheeks. "This is the best gift ever."

Mal smirked and said, "Now, you can be the fairest princess anywhere."

Evie leaned down to peck her lips. "I don't care about being the fairest princess anywhere unless that anywhere is with you." The cameras went wild as she leaned in for another, longer kiss.

* * *

 ** _And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading, alligators. Why not drop me a review?_**


End file.
